ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The More Things Change (Ya-Mi-Oh!)
Story Yami wearing a helmet rides back into West Domino City on his Tenn-Speed, which has been painted red, and a section of the top arch is removed, making it so he can stand up. He pulls up to a stoplight, rolling to a stop. Yami: The city looks like the same old same old. But if what Diagon said was true, then this won’t last. The light turns green, as Yami rides on. He passes a police motorcycle, where the officer, Officer Trudge, scans him with a DNA scanner. DNA Scanner: DNA sequence identified. Target is 100% human. DNA storage device detected on left wrist. Trudge: Ha! I’ve got him! Imagine the promotion I get for arresting public enemy number 1! (He speaks on the walkie talkie.) Requesting backup. Spotted fugitive Yami at the intersection of Beast-Warrior Street and Spellcaster Lane. Trudge sounds his siren, as he rides after Yami, Yami looking back. Two other motorcycle cops pull up alongside him, as Yami groans. Yami: Are you serious?! I haven’t even been in town for five minutes! Trudge: (On intercom) Attention, Yami! Pull over and surrender yourself! This is your only warning. Yami: (Sighs) Well, it’s been a while since I’ve had to run from the police. Might as well make it interesting. Now, (He activates the Dueltrix.) Definetely a tech alien, so I can drive and fight at the same time. (He draws two energy cards.) I fuse Upgrade with Jury Rigg! To create! Yami puts the cards on the blades of the Dueltrix, as he slaps it down, transforming. His body transforms into Jury Rigg, which is then coated over by Upgrade, forming to Jury Rigg. The Dueltrix symbol is on his face where his eye should be. UpRigg: UpRigg! Trudge: He’s transformed into a hybrid! Engage! The officers draw blasters, as UpRigg plugs his plug tail into the Tenn-Speed, the mechamorph coat spreading over the controls. UpRigg hops onto the arch, his tail stretching. The officers fire at him, as UpRigg stretches his arms, grabbing onto and dismantling the front of a motorcycle. The officer’s motorcycle breaks and he tumbles off, UpRigg laughing. UpRigg: Ah-hahaha! What shoddy workmanship! Who built your bikes, an Atrosian?! UpRigg retracts his arms, holding a piece of the motorcycle, with a KaibaCorp logo on it. UpRigg: Huh. Thought they’d be out of business by now. UpRigg throws the shard he is holding, it getting caught in the tire of the second cop, blowing his tire and causing him to swerve away. Trudge scowls, as UpRigg stretches his arms at him. Trudge: Don’t think you can beat me the same way! Trudge pulls out a staff, which he presses a button on, releasing the mechanism to open up, a bladed fan coming out at the top. Trudge twirls the fan staff, severing UpRigg’s arms. UpRigg: Youch! (His arms regenerate.) That hurt, man! Trudge: Ha! In the Domino Police Force, I am known as the Goyo Guardian! Think you can beat me?! UpRigg: How did a member of the Color Guard become a police officer?! UpRigg hops back into the driver’s seat, as he reverts. Yami revs the engine, as he speeds down the barren street. Trudge: Ha! Don’t think you can outrun me! Trudge speeds up to match Yami’s speed, Yami struggling to keep balance. Yami: Still not good enough to engage in a chase with this bike. Ryder, why did you make the controls so hard? In this case, evasion is my best ticket out. Yami activates the Dueltrix, and draws two cards. He places them on the blades of the Dueltrix. Yami: I fuse ChamAlien and Cloudnine! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, as his body takes the form of ChamAlien. The purple color of his body becomes milky white, while his grey camouflage spots fade slightly to coincide with the white. His head is round and poofy like a cloud, as a cloud shell expands out of his back. ClouAlien: ClouAlien! The cloud shell on his back goes from a solid state to a gas state, creating a thick vapor mist. ClouAlien and the Tenn-Speed disappear in the mist, as Trudge barrels right through it. Trudge: Bah! What is this?! You can’t get away, Yami! ClouAlien is driving down a back alley, the sound of sirens far in the distance now. The upper part of ClouAlien’s head turns, and stretches, his three eyes looking behind him. ClouAlien: Well, that lost him. I have to admit, if I ever need to run away, this guy’s a pretty good option. ClouAlien rides back out to the main road, when he approaches a crosswalk, with a boy with green hair in a short ponytail crossing. The boy sees ClouAlien, and screams, as ClouAlien quickly reacts, swerving off to the side. However, he loses control, and goes tumbling into the park, crashing into a tree. ClouAlien’s rubber like body takes the blow, but he is knocked away. He groans as he stands and reverts, looking at the wreckage. Yami: Ooh. Not my best moment. Boy: It’s you! Oh, wow! This is awesome! Yami turns, as the boy runs up to him, shaking his hand violently. The boy has a white jacket and white shorts, and a blue shirt with yellow circuitry lines on it. Leo: You’re Yami, the shapeshifting hero that destroyed that dark monster a year ago! Oh, wow! This is amazing! Yami: Uh, hey. (He pulls his hand away, as he removes his helmet.) So, you recognize me? And think I’m a hero? Leo: Oh yeah! I was there when you defeated it! I cheered for you! Until that senator guy made you the enemy. Well, I don’t think you’re bad at all! You’ve been my hero for a year now! Yami: Well, I’m glad you’re a fan, though there are probably better role models. But Senator Izayoi, what’s he up to? Leo: That dastardly villain has become the most influential senator of Domino City, spreading his anti-hybrid campaign. He’s running for city major, and almost everyone is going to vote for him. However, Maximillion Pegasus is running as well, creating the divide even further! Yami: How do you know so much about this? Leo: Oh, my sister likes keeping up with stuff like that. And I hacked the wi-fi to get access to detailed interviews that are being rebutted from airing. Yami: You’re a hacker? Leo: (Shyly) Well, not much of a hacker. Uh, Leo’s nervousness causes a street light to flicker on and off, even during daylight. Yami: You’re a techno-path. A mutation. Leo: See?! I knew you’d understand! That’s why you’re my hero! You’re super smart! Yami: Well, I’ve seen this ability before. I actually think it’s weird to find a similar mutation in two, unrelated people. So, Mr. Techno-path, think you can fix my motorcycle? Leo: Me?! Fix YOUR bike?! So, awesome! Yes! Uh, well, maybe. I mean, I haven’t tried to ever do anything that big. Miss Ishizu says I have to keep a low profile with my powers. Yami: Ms. Ishizu? Leo: Yeah! My caretaker, since my parents are never home. Yami: Hm. How about you introduce me to her? We get permission from her, and you can fix the bike! Leo: Let’s do it! I’m going to be a superhero with Yami! Yami: (Chuckles sheepishly) Let’s not get carried away here. End Scene Yami and Leo push the Tenn-Speed wreckage to a storage garage behind a museum, hiding it in the bushes. Leo: Whew! There we go! No one will ever see it here! Yami: You better be right, kid. What’s your name? Leo: Huh? Oh, right! (He laughs embarrassedly.) My name’s Leo! And my sister’s name is Luna! Though, she’s bound to find us before we find her. Yami: She a mutant like you? Leo: Well, like me might not be accurate. But she has really neat powers! The two head to the entrance of the museum, heading in. The guard sees Leo, and he points from Yami back to himself, and the guard lets them through. Yami: Looks like they know you. Leo: Yeah. Miss Ishizu brings us here all the time. She’s the curator of the Egyptian exhibit. Yami: Then that’s where we’ll start. Lead the way. Leo leads Yami through the museum, as they head over to the Ancient Egyptian area. In front of a large stone tablet is a young girl the same age as Leo, and with the same color hair. She has her hair in pigtails, wears a pink jacket with a red shirt underneath it, and green shorts. She stares in wonder at the tablet, not turning to look at them. Luna: Leo? You know what Miss Ishizu says about talking to strangers. Leo: I know, but you won’t believe who he is! Luna: Yami. Wielder of the Dueltrix, the one who saved the city from the forces of darkness that transpired here a year ago. You’re trying to hide him from the authorities since he’s your hero. Yami: A telepath? One twin that specializes with technology, the other with people. Luna: You should wash out your mind with soap, Mr. Yami. Some things in there aren’t appropriate for kids. Yami: (Startled) Eh, Leo: Huh? Like what? Yami: Not important. So, do you know where Ms. Ishizu is? Luna: She’s currently trying to calm the police officer that’s after you. Yami: Trudge. Listen, Leo. Thanks for all your help. But I think it’s best for all of us if I Luna: NO! STAY BACK! Luna screams, as she grabs her head, it flickering from a green aura. The aura takes the form of Diagon’s face, it smiling. Yami: Diagon? Luna: Ugh! Evil, in your, head! Make it go away! The tablet on the wall shimmers green as well, as Leo runs over to Luna, looking terrified as he holds her. Leo: Luna! Luna, hang in there! Yami: Leo! (He activates the Dueltrix.) Get Ishizu and bring her here now! Leo: But, the officer, Yami: (Drawing two cards) Doesn’t matter. I’ll outrun him later. I fuse Ghostfreak and Pesky Dust! To create! Yami puts the cards on the blades and slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Pesky Dust’s green dress becomes grey with eye tracks, as his two feet each turn into ghost like tails. His tiny hands gain big claws, as Pesky Dust’s hair turns into Ghostfreak’s head, with the eye on it. His wings are a little bigger, as the Dueltrix symbol is on his dress. Ghost Dust: Ghost Dust! Leo: So cool! Ghost Dust flies over to Luna, the aura beginning to expand. Ghost Dust holds his hands out, releasing green dust. It bathes Luna’s face, as she falls asleep, the aura being soothed. Leo: You did it! Ghost Dust: No. I only delayed its take over. Get your caretaker. Now! Leo nods and runs off, as Ghost Dust phases into Luna’s head, her eyes opening halfway, as if in a trance. The tablet on the wall glows green as well, resonating with her state of mind. End Scene The dream takes place in an Ancient Egyptian city at night, the city lit by torchlight. In the distance is Zorc the Dark One, with the dragon being Diagon protruding from his stomach. Zorc rapidly approaches the city, a path of destruction occurring as he does. In the streets is a version of Yami, who’s skin is darker as if tanned, matching the appearance of Egyptian skin tone. He is cladly dressed in purple robes, and has a headpiece with the eye of Wdjat on it. Pharaoh: So, Zorc, you finally have the strength to try and destroy the world once again. As the previous pharaohs before me have done, I will vanquish you! You shall perish by my hand! The Pharaoh holds up his left arm, revealing a stone device similar in appearance to the Dueltrix. At that moment, the image shimmers, showing Yami in his spot. Yami: This is Luna’s dream? She must really like egyptology. Now, for you. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two energy cards. He places them on the blades. Pharaoh: Ancient gods, here my call. Beseech upon me the might to slay all beasts! Rid the shadows of the land, by power of your mighty fist! Yami: I fuse Way Big and Feedback, to create, Way Back! Pharaoh: Obelisk the Tormenter! Light shines from the Pharaoh’s DiaDhank, as a beast of proficient size, as large as Way Big appears. It is a large blue humanoid behemoth, being extremely muscular and with wings on its back. Its head has five points pointing upward like a crown. Yami transforms and grows, filling Obelisk’s shape. Way Back’s body is slimmer and less muscular, though he still has some. His color is black with red armor around him, as the fins that were once on his arms now protrude from his back, the connection points being lined with gold battery bolts. The fin on his head is surrounded by two antenna that shape like fins, resembling Obelisk’s horns. His fingers have plugs on them. Way Back: Now, Zorc. Come at me! Way Back charges at Zorc, his feet going through the buildings. He punches Zorc, it stumbling backwards. Zorc releases a blast of darkness, as Way Back holds his arms up, which are covered in plugs. He absorbs the dark energy, as his fists light up with electric energy. He punches Zorc with the energy, him recoiling in pain. Zorc: Give it up, Pharaoh. You can’t possibly hope to defeat me. I have created an, alliance with a being almost more feared than me. This entire world, now belongs to me! Diagon, destroy him! Zorc holds up both his hands, them both transforming into dragons. They soar at Way Back, who smirks at the development. Way Back catches the dragons with both hands, draining them of their energy. Pharaoh: Now, you will feel our power. Tormenter’s Might! Way Back’s hands radiate with electric energy, as he holds them up together. He fires an electric cosmic blast, that desolates the surrounding area. Zorc is obliterated, as the dream fades. Luna wakes up with a start, with Leo, Ishizu and Trudge there. Ishizu is of Egyptian descent, with the same skin tone as the Pharaoh. She has black hair, and wears a tan colored dress. She has gold earrings and a necklace with the Eye of Wdjat. Ishizu: Rest easy, my child. You are safe now. Luna: How? Agh! Get out of my head! Ghost Dust phases out, as he reverts. Yami: Heh. Sorry about that. But it was the best way to get Zorc out of you. Luna: You saved me? But, you’re a criminal! Your markings prove it! Trudge: Have no fear, little girl. That’s why I’m here. Yami! I am placing you under arrest! Yami: Oh, right. You. Let’s see if this combo gets you off my back. Time for my disappearing act. Yami activates the Dueltrix and draws two cards, as Trudge activates his fan staff. Yami: I fuse Crashhopper and Nanomech! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He has Crashhopper’s body, with Nanomech’s metal body covering his chest, arms, legs and head, not affecting the film on his legs. Nanohopper: Nanohopper! Trudge activates his staff, getting ready to fight. Ishizu: Enough! Ishizu gets directly in Trudge’s face, him recoiling from being startled. Ishizu: You will do no such thing in my museum! I want you out! Now! Trudge: (Nervously) But, the fugitive, huh? Trudge looks around Ishizu, to see that Nanohopper was gone. Trudge: Where did he go?! He couldn’t just, vanish?! Walkie Talkie: (Buzzes) All units, we have a hybrid in West Domino. Requesting immediate assistance. Trudge: Ugh. (He compacts the staff.) Consider yourself lucky, Yami. I’ve got other fish to fry. Trudge leaves the museum, riding off on his motorcycle. Nanohopper, shrunk down to the size of an ant, is hanging onto Trudge’s collar, wind blowing him back. The police have an area of the road blocked off, as a human-Kickin Hawk’s species hybrid is surrounded. He has a human body, being scrawny and un-muscular looking. He is covered in orange feathers, as it sticks up on his head like hair. His eyes are yellow, and he has the marks of criminals, one on his forehead in the shape of an M, and marks under his eyes. He has chicken legs, wearing blue shorts. He has a yellow t-shirt on with a brown vest. Crow: Relax, guys. I’m not here to fight you. Yet. The revolution is coming! You guys should be getting prepared for that instead of fighting me. Trudge pulls up, pulling out his fan staff. Trudge: In that case, hybrid scum, we’ll start by taking you out. Trudge charges, swinging his fan staff. Crow lifts his foot and catches the staff, smirking. Crow: Oh, is that all? I was expecting more from the reinforcement. Huh? Crow spots Nanohopper on Trudge’s collar, as he jumps and kicks Trudge in the chest, knocking him away. Crow: Alright, then. I think you guys get the message. I’m heading back to East Domino. Chase me if you can. Crow runs off, leaping into the air. He disappears, as the police rally up. Nanohopper hops off Trudge, and leaps after Crow. Characters * Yami * Leo * Luna * Ishizu Ishtar * Crow * Pharaoh (dream) Villains * Officer Trudge * Police Officers * Diagon * Zorc the Dark One Aliens Used * UpRigg (first appearance) * ClouAlien (first appearance) * Ghost Dust (first appearance) * Way Back (first appearance) * Nanohopper (first appearance) Trivia * This episode sets up Yami's heritage with Ancient Egypt. * This episode introduces several main characters. * Trudge meeting Yami on motorcycle is similar to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's, where Trudge first meets Yusei on Duel Runners. * Way Back is named after the time machine from Sherman and Mr. Peabody. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Diagon Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ancient Egypt Arc